


The Lover’s Pistil

by temperamentalGuile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, Infidelity, Jealousy, Loss of Control, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temperamentalGuile/pseuds/temperamentalGuile
Summary: A gift from Jade is the catalyst that gets Bro to act on his feelings for Dave.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Stridercest Secret Santa





	The Lover’s Pistil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thymelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/gifts).



> Written by Mark at [clownfessionsofficial.tumblr.com](http://clownfessionsofficial.tumblr.com) for the 2020 Stridercest Holiday Gift Exchange!

The pink thread tied around Jade’s thumb reminded her that it was only a month before her one year anniversary of being together with Dave. It didn’t really feel like it, though. Despite all their time together, Dave had become increasingly distant towards his ever-doting girlfriend. Far from being the type to be easily discouraged, Jade refused to let their spark naturally fade away. Instead, she delved into the vast stores of her island’s esoteric technology, and found what she thought could possibly save their relationship, and would, coincidentally, make a perfect anniversary gift.

Cultivated in a ruined laboratory on her island, Jade had finally recovered the Lover’s Pistil, or as Jade preferred to call it; _venerem titanum_. A distant relative of the corpse flower, this otherworldly plant packed quite a powerful punch. It was unsuspecting looking on its own, but the airtight packaging she had used for it and the way she carefully handled it as if it was a ticking time bomb betrayed its arguably dangerous nature. A natural aphrodisiac, the Lover’s Pistil was one of the Batter Witch’s experiments in seeing what could compel humans to breed. When it bloomed, it released a honey sweet scent that could turn even the most cold lover into a being consumed by lust.

Jade didn’t tell Dave about any of this. She was afraid that if she did, it may embarrass him. Dave was great at keeping up a facade of being without a care, but Jade knew him too well to think that was really the case. Really, she was just hoping the plant could be a happy surprise for him. Deep down, she knew there was some deeply foreboding moral implications behind all of this, but she brushed it aside, convincing herself that she didn’t have a choice. She had to save their relationship, Dave’s pride be damned! She convinced herself that all Dave needed was a little “push” in the right direction and they’d be back to their honeymoon phase of late night video calls and saccharine morning texts. Jade even dared hope that the Lover’s Pistil would even convince Dave to initiate such cute gestures for once, instead of Jade always being the one suggesting them.

~*~

And so, the diminutive package arrived in the Strider apartment the day of their anniversary. Jade had already alerted Dave to expect something in the mail, but he was taking a morning class on anthropology when it arrived. Instead, Bro Strider was the one to blearily open the door and sign off on the package. He brought it inside, yawning softly and rubbing his back, which was stiff from another night on the futon. He stared down at the return address with disgust.

_Jade Harley._

Bro Strider wouldn’t, or maybe couldn’t, talk about how he really felt about Dave. Sometimes he wondered if Dave felt the same way, seeing as he didn’t hightail it out of there once he turned 18. He would’ve thought that after all the gruelling preparation he had put Dave through for the release of SBURB only for all copies of it to mysteriously vanish, Dave would’ve ditched Bro by now, but Dave didn’t. Maybe it was out of a sense of familial loyalty or because it was cheaper to live with him than out on his own, but deep down, Bro hoped the answer was something a bit more enticing.

It was really hard for him to accept the fact that Dave was chasing skirts. Knowing that Dave was serious about his relationship with Jade just made his jealousy grow. Bro had managed to hear faint moaning emanating from Dave’s room late in the night when Dave thought Bro was still asleep. Curious, he actually checked the cams in Dave’s room one of those nights. That was how he found out about his little girlfriend in the first place. They were on a video call together.

This would be an amusing thing to stumble upon if it weren’t for who Dave was doing that with. Bro was almost certain Dave was a virgin. The awkwardness between Jade and Dave whenever they were on call together was palpable. Bro knew he shouldn’t look, but he couldn’t help it. Night after night he’d tune in to his favorite coming-of-age story: Dave finally getting some ass, even if it was just over a webcam. As much as Bro tried to convince himself to be proud of Dave, or at least find some sort of amusement from the calls Dave made that he secretly tuned into, it made him burn up inside.

It was with those feelings that Bro stared down the package that he had just signed for. His knuckles went white as he gripped it, eyeing it with suspicion. He honestly had hoped Dave and Jade had broken up by this point. He had noticed their little nightly calls had lessened, and Dave had seemed a bit more subdued around the apartment as of late. It was kind of a nice change of pace, although a small part of Bro really missed Dave’s incessant ramblings and their rap battles.

Knitting his eyebrows together in frustration, Bro decided to open the package himself. Since he had already been watching Dave in some of the most intimate parts of his life, Bro figured this wasn’t a massive invasion of privacy in comparison. And if they had broken up and that was why Dave had been acting more withdrawn lately, Bro was practically doing him a favor! Getting presents from exes is always in poor taste. No need for Dave to suffer any more than he already had. Never mind the fact that Bro still didn’t even have any proof that they had broken up.

Pandora’s box tore open under the blade of a katana with a satisfyingly quick motion. As Bro peered inside, he was hit with a waft of some sort of sickly sweet smell. Immediately, Bro felt a strange sensation course through him. His skin became more sensitive and flushed as he tried to process what had just happened. Even the feeling of his polo shirt scratching against him caused him to shiver with arousal, his heart rate starting to pick up as the fiery feeling Bro felt towards Dave intensified into an inferno under the influence of the Lover’s Pistil.

~*~

When Dave returned to the apartment, he was quick to notice that something was amiss. Things were eerily quiet. Generally, that meant Bro was looking to challenge him and it was up to Dave to figure out where he’d strike first from.

At one point, when Bro was drunk, he had told Dave that his “training days” were behind him. He had said something about a “doomed timeline”. Dave didn’t get it back then when he was merely 14, but being 18 now, it still didn’t make a lick of sense to him. Bro had told him this with his face buried in Dave’s chest, practically mumbling the words out with a voice full of shame. The next day, Bro got back to his sparring and strifing with Dave as if nothing had happened-- if anything, the drills only intensified, especially as Dave got older. The only way Dave could rationalize this was to assume that Bro was just too drunk to understand what he was saying at the time all those years ago.  
It was with that mindset that Dave swiftly cast his bag aside and assumed a defensive stance, his eyes meandering over his surroundings in hope of finding whatever esoteric hiding place Bro was using to try to surprise him from.

Dave never really did quite see it coming. Bro was blindingly fast, and he generally got the jump on him. This was no exception, but there was some added confusion as Dave saw a flash of skin before he was roughly knocked to the ground by Bro, who had been hiding above a trapdoor that he generally used for smuppet pranks. Bro didn’t need to freak Dave out with the puppets he deep down always knew Dave was unsettled by. What he needed was Dave. The feeling of his warm body, lightly shivering with fear and what Bro hoped was anticipation was the most intoxicating feeling he had ever experienced. He couldn’t really comprehend his actions at that moment. The Lover’s Pistil had carelessly stripped away all his inhibitions, revealing his deeper desires.

Bro’s hot breath brushed against Dave’s neck and sent needy spikes through the younger Strider as he kept him pinned. He deftly pushed his hands underneath Dave’s shirt and pulled Dave flush against him, Dave thought about how maybe he hadn’t been entirely honest about why he hadn’t been as attentive of a boyfriend as he should’ve been to Jade.

The sweet honey-like scent of pollen lingered on Bro, and what little dose got into Dave made him wonder if this was what he had really wanted all along. The feeling of Bro’s calloused hands running over his back before pulling his t-shirt over his head without a second thought was either exciting or frightening to Dave-- even he couldn’t tell the difference in that moment. Really, it was a mix of both as the microdose of Lover’s Pistil pollen began to plant a seed of doubt in Dave over his own attractions.

As Bro flipped Dave onto his back, it gave Dave a proper view of what was going on. Bro was definitely naked. His body, toned and muscled by years of training that had seemed only a testament to his self-grandiose nature took on a new tone to Dave. There was something so damn alluring about it to him. Bro’s face was flushed with desire, and Dave felt something hard grinding against his thigh. He never realized Bro was so big until this very moment, where it felt as though the world was frozen around the two of them, leaving their bodies being the only things left that mattered.

Not accepting the situation, but not quite resisting either, Dave gave Bro one of his trademarked shaky smirks.The kind that he used when he was trying to act as though he had control over a situation that he entirely had no say in. The kind that made Bro’s heart soar, if he’d ever admit to even having such a thing.

The two of them were flushed with desire, and Bro silently traced the scars that wrapped Dave’s chest from many years of strifing. His expression was hardened, but not quite unreadable as it usually was. It was clear Bro had to restrain himself from not going any further right in that moment. Being as caught up as he was in the magic of Dave’s skin, he didn’t even register Dave’s voice at first.

“Wow Bro, I expected you to jump me when I got home, but I didn’t expect you to try to jump my bones. Should I start calling you step-bro, or--”

Dave’s attempts at controlling the situation by downplaying it with irony were stifled when Bro’s lips crashed against his. Bro was usually quite fond of Dave’s ramblings, but the throbbing, aching feeling that had flared to life inside of him left him impatient. Besides, he’d get to hear Dave’s voice again soon. Bro felt pretty confident in that. He’d get him to moan sweeter than Jade ever did.

The next few moments passed in a blur. Dave barely put up a fight or protest as Bro stripped him of his clothes and any power he may have had over the situation. Bro’s hand found it’s way to Dave’s cock, and he gave it a few strokes, the faintest smirk appearing on his face when he noticed it was already starting to get hard. That and the hum of appreciation that left Dave’s lips were convincing enough to Bro. He knew Dave had to feel the same way, even if he wouldn’t outright say it just yet. While this was far from consent to continue, it was more than enough justification for Bro as he waded through the miasma of lust his brain had found itself trapped in thanks to the work of the Lover’s Pistil.

In his haze, Bro had somehow managed to remember to grab lube. It certainly helped that the intensity of the Lover’s Pistil had waned just a bit as Bro had waited for Dave to come home that day. It gave him proper time to prepare as well as saturate himself in the deep-seated lust and desperation he held for his former charge.

Bro gave his own hardening length a few pumps as he gazed down at his little brother, enjoying how vulnerable he looked. The sounds he was already making were so cute and tinged with lust. Bro knew Dave had to be feeling something similar to what he already was, even just based off those sweet moans as Bro continued to stroke him. This was exactly how things were meant to be, he thought. Dave belonged with him, not simping over some girl who lived on an island that was thousands of miles away. He could give Dave something real.

It was with that thought that he spread some lube onto his fingers and pressed them against his asshole, beginning to tease his way inside. Dave couldn’t help the slight gasp that escaped his lips when Bro began to prep him. It was already clear Dave was very inexperienced when it came to anal play, and that just encouraged Bro even more.

“Woah, don’t you think this is a bit fast? I mean, buy a homie dinner first, right? I was thinking Applebee’s?” Dave quipped nervously. “I mean, this is--”

“Come on, Dave...” Bro responded, his voice coming out in a low growl that was teasing yet tinged with annoyance.. Dave’s copes were only endearing until the childishness of it started to grate at Bro. “If you don’t want this, the least you can do is act like it. I know you can fight more than that.”

Deciding he didn’t like the attitude, Bro decided to teach Dave a lesson. Dave had a faint moment of relief as he withdrew Bro fingers, only to grab Dave by the hair, dragging his face to the tip of Bro’s cock, which already stood at attention.

“Suck.” It was a simple command, but one that Dave found himself hesitating for a moment. This was all happening so fast. Bro wasn’t even giving him a chance to process things. He always enjoyed catching Dave off-guard, but this wasn’t normal. Bro usually seemed like a puppeteering master of control. Right about now he hardly even seemed in control of himself.

Dave was snapped out of those concerned thoughts as he felt Bro tighten his grip in his hair, practically deciding for him as Dave reacted with a hiss of pain. Seeing the opening, Bro pressed inside of Dave’s mouth with a satisfied groan. He gave Dave a chance to suck at first and smirked at his clumsy attempts. It definitely confirmed to Bro that Dave was a virgin, or at the very least hadn’t been with a guy before.

As amusing as it was at first, Bro quickly became impatient with Dave’s clumsy attempts at sucking him off. Dave in the meantime was finding himself being dragged into Bro’s lust. There was something about being dominated so completely that made him want to give it all and impress Bro. He let out a grunt of surprise as Bro began to thrust into his mouth, no longer satisfied by Dave’s attempts at pleasing him. Dave braced his hands against Bro’s taut hips, trying to keep his balance and not gag as Bro used his mouth.

Bro had never felt anything more heavenly than the feeling of Dave’s soft mouth around his cock. The involuntary gagging just spurred him on even more. “Fuck yeah, Dave,” he moaned, his grip on Dave’s hair loosening just a little to show his appreciation. After a little while, Bro found himself cumming in Dave’s mouth. “Come on and do me a solid n’ swallow.” Bro drawled, sounding more relaxed than he had in a while as he finally slid out of Dave’s mouth.

Dave instinctively spat out Bro’s cum, the salty taste not exactly being something he had expected or enjoyed. “You little shit...” Bro growled. 

“Bro, I didn’t mean to. Come on, it’s cool, right?” Dave replied, but Bro wasn’t having any of it. He flipped Dave over onto his stomach and spread his legs. It was a good thing he had already started to prep Dave’s ass earlier, because right about now he was a bit too ticked off to be that nice to him again at that moment.

Even though he just came, Bro was still rock hard. The Lover’s Pistil Jade had acquired was definitely some potent stuff. Bro pressed his cock against Dave’s ass, rocking forward once, twice, before finally pressing inside of him. Dave inhaled sharply. “Ahh-- fuck. Bro, that’s, oh fuck...” he moaned. Pleased with Dave’s response, Bro began to thrust into him.

At first, Dave was frozen and passive, but as he felt Bro press up a certain spot inside of him, he jerked slightly and moaned with pleasure. “Yeah? Right there?” Bro asked. 

“Fuck yes.” Dave practically purred in response. His expression not changing, Bro gripped Dave’s ass and thrust into him, pressing up against his prostate with every hard movement. Dave began to move as well, meeting Bro’s thrusts. Pleased with Dave’s change in demeanor and how he had seemed to finally be more clearly reciprocating Bro’s advances, one of his hands drifted down towards Dave’s neglected cock and gave it a few pumps in rhythm with his thrusts.

Bro’s thrusts got more erratic and rough as Dave’s pleasure ramped up. There was something incredibly tantalizing to Bro about practically forcing someone to enjoy your touch. Dave was Bro’s little puppet to control and he didn’t have to just fantasize about him anymore. He could do whatever the Hell he wanted to him. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized this sooner. Maybe it was just the pollen talking, but there was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to use Dave’s body until there wasn’t a single drop of cum left inside of Bro.

It was with that thought that he found himself finishing inside Dave’s ass. He blinked as he looked down, noticing the smear of cum on his hand with pride. As lost to his lust as he was, he didn’t even realize that he had made Dave cum in the process.

~*~

This continued for a while, Bro fucking Dave in every position imaginable until the two of them were too exhausted to continue. Bro breathed heavily as Dave curled up into his chest. Usually Bro would protest such a thing, but he was tired and besides, admittedly, it was a little cute. When was the last time either of them had even touched each other before now? Dave was touch-starved, and Bro had been craving Dave’s body with a passion. It was a perfect match, Bro thought as he lazily combed his fingers through Dave’s hair.

The Lover’s Pistil stood at attention at the entrance of the apartment, its pollen slowly dissipating. Much like an actual corpse flower, it only reproduced around once a decade, but it didn’t take that long for Bro and Dave to fuck again. What started out as a drug-fuelled “mistake” had blossomed into something more.

After Dave broke things off with Jade, he thought about how he really wouldn’t have it any other way, and neither would Bro. Like it or not, Jade had given Dave exactly the spark of passion he needed in his life.


End file.
